


The Boy Who Remembers

by Evondahlkilledthelocals



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Doctor Who Crossover, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evondahlkilledthelocals/pseuds/Evondahlkilledthelocals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur left 1460 days back, four years exactly, and all he left behind was a scrap of paper that read <i>It’s Bigger On The Inside…</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> I own no characters, only this plot.
> 
> Based on the prompt my friend proposed: _Arthur has been gone for a long time and Eames has long since given up searching for him since he had to continue on with working and running. Finally Arthur reappears, think YEARS later, and has to explain this. Reason of a sci-fi nature, preferably. Think "Time Travel" in nature._
> 
> Photoset for this story can be found [here](http://bethsadventureinfandomland.tumblr.com/post/41773820037/the-boy-who-remembers-5-000-words).

1460 days. It had been 1460 days since anyone last heard from or saw Arthur. 1460 days since he dropped off the grid and made himself untraceable. His accounts were all closed except one that remained untouched, his funds all were shuffled around to that account or withdrawn, his homes and flats all sold, and his mobile shut off. He left one note, something Eames still could not understand beyond that Arthur was alive and doing this on purpose. It was a simple note, and Eames went to Cobb to see if he understood any deeper meanings. Cobb was distraught over Arthur missing, but he even had no ideas to present. He exercised all his resources, even Saito, yet could not find his cherished friend and Point Man. The only thing left was a scrap of paper from one of his precious moleskins and a note.

Arthur left 1460 days back, four years exactly, and all he left behind was a scrap of paper that read _It’s Bigger On The Inside…_

* * *

“You really loved Jeanne Antoinette Poisson at one point?” Arthur asked his friend, staring at the brown haired man across from him in wonder, “ _The_ Madame de Pompadour?”

“I loved her in a way I could never imagine explaining. Elizabeth, too,” The man in question responded, glancing up from the complicated mess in front of him with a frown, “I watched Reinette grow up over the span of a couple of hours through portals in her fireplace. When I returned, however, to take her away with me she was already gone…”

“Is that why you were reluctant to take me then?” Arthur questioned, watching at the man bristled at the question. He smiled at the man’s turned back, walking up so that he was closer than before with a devilish smirk, “We aren’t that different, Doctor. I know how it is and you understood that. This has been the greatest four months of my life.”

“We have one more stop to possibly make, if I can get a lock on Clara, then I’m taking you back to London and back to 2010,” The Doctor muttered, adjusting his bowtie as he glanced over to Arthur with a sad smile, “At least I know you won’t die on me, right?”

“You know, sometimes I wonder if I fell into limbo. If this was all just an elaborate dream my subconscious made up…”

“I showed you things you could not have imagined though that followed with facts as they should. I introduced you to Van Gough. You cannot deny that you are, in fact, awake. Why is it so hard to accept that aliens are, in fact, a reality when you spend your life breaking into people’s subconscious dreamscape to gather information?”

“I believed you were a projection at first. It would make more sense that way. Then you showed me your world and told me of these people I could have never imagined up, and I knew everything was actually happening. When you told me about Amy and Rory, about your wife River, and even about Rose…I could tell that you have anger buried deep within you and that you are a lonely soul, like I am. I tread lightly knowing that we are not so different, only I kill and you don’t,” Arthur paused, watching as the Doctor slowly turned to face him. The Doctor gave him a puzzled expression, looking Arthur up and down as though sizing him up for the first time as Arthur continued, “We aren’t so different, Doctor. You just have a TARDIS and a Sonic Screwdriver to help you while I have a PASIV and a gun to do my dirty work.”

The Doctor watched him carefully, a contemplative look taking over before he smiled, hugging Arthur tightly to him, “Thank you, Arthur.”

“My pleasure, Doctor. Now, I have a job to get home to so lets make this last stop already.”

“Oh, we already arrived,” The Doctor smiled, nodding to the door, “Last stop, home.”

Arthur’s eyes lit up as he realized the implications, rushing to the door of the TARDIS and throwing it open. There, in front of him, was an alley he passed by on the way to his flat in England one too many times. The Doctor passed by him, sighing as he turned to face Arthur again with a shake of the head, “This isn’t right. I set it to land in your flat in 2010.”

“That is my flat. Right up there,” Arthur motioned to the building, noticing for the first time that the stone work was a lot more faded than he remembered. He realized that the building itself looked run down when only a month before it was a prime location near the Thames. Frowning, Arthur turned to face The Doctor again and ask questions only to go wide-eyed at the sight of a man with a gun and tackle him to the ground, “Doctor!”

The man behind them laughed, sounding almost amused as The Doctor groaned underneath Arthur, “Oh not you again. Really? You have done such a fantastic job of staying _away_ since I regenerated!”

“Oh come now, you grew fond of me last time! We hunted for Clara together!” The man laughed, a clearly American accent throwing Arthur off. Arthur glanced up to the man in question, taking him in with a frown as he scrambled to his feet and helped The Doctor stand up again. The man was tall, a looming presence even to Arthur. His hair was messy and a mossy brown, looking as though he was tousled and had just woken up. He had bright eyes and wore a coat that looked as though he stepped out of World War II, though it flattered him in a way Arthur could not describe and reminded him of Eames momentarily. The man glanced to Arthur, humming appreciatively as he took in Arthur’s appearance, “Hmmm but I can see why you stayed away now. Hi, I don’t believe we have met. I’m Captain Jack Harkness…”

“No, don’t you start that with him!” The Doctor shouted, waving his arms about as he ushered Jack and Arthur into the TARDIS, “Come along. Arthur, stay five feet away from him at the very least.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he followed The Doctor once more. Yes, definitely like Eames.

* * *

“I don’t understand though,” Arthur paused, staring at Jack warily, “You are telling me we landed in 2014 instead of 2010?”

Jack stared at Arthur for a moment before slowly nodding. Arthur sighed, raking his fingers through his hair, “So…we are, in fact, in the future from when I was taken? Meaning…I’ve been gone for four years?”

“Precisely,” The Doctor muttered, tinkering around with the TARDIS again to attempt to figure out what was wrong. Jack watched them both with interest, bouncing his leg as he lounged on one of the steps waiting for Arthur to finish. Arthur hesitated, glancing away from The Doctor and to the floor of the TARDIS with a shrug, “I could stay…I don’t see it creating a time paradox…”

The Doctor and Jack both froze, staring at Arthur with identical looks of wonder. They glanced at each other, taking a moment before both hesitantly returned their gazes to Arthur. Jack spoke up first, sounding uncertain as he did, “You technically would not create a paradox but…Arthur you know that this means you would have been missing for four years. That is a lot of time for things, and people for that matter, to change. People start to forget and feel a lot of pain in your loss. Everyone you knew may not be who you remember…”

“I can handle it. I only had two people who even knew I was alive at that point. I promise,” Arthur took a deep breath, looking up to meet The Doctor’s eye, “I can’t become like the others, Doctor. I can’t be Amy and Rory or Martha. I’ll never be Donna and you still need to find Clara. We only found her once on the timeline and if our theory is correct, she is somewhere else out there.”

“Yes but Arthur, I have enjoyed your company immensely. It’s always difficult to say goodbye.”

“And I have greatly appreciated your intelligence, accommodation, and company as well Doctor. But I have some dreams to steal and imagination to utilize…” Arthur paused, glancing away as if shy for a moment before returning his gaze to Jack and The Doctor, “Will we meet again someday?”

“Possibly. I can’t ask you to wait, Amy waited far too long for me and missed so much of her own life,” The Doctor paused, turning his attention to Jack, “What are you doing away from Cardiff? Last time I saw you, you had Torchwood-Three to deal with…”

Jack’s face fell, only momentarily, before he pushed out a forced smile, “I lost my team. Well, not all of them, but a lot. And…I had to sacrifice a lot. I did some things that changed the course of too many of my team’s lives. I needed to escape, if only for a moment, into familiarity. However, I now see you have changed…”

“I did. I regenerated shortly after you and Martha took Mickey. We talked about this, remember? With Clara,” The Doctor paused, glancing to Arthur before he continued, “I had to wipe Donna. The energy was too much. I think it is safe to say I have lost quite a bit as well Jack.”

“The Angels took his last two companions, Amy and Rory. Right in front of him and he was defenseless. He hid for a while in another era when a strange girl named Clara Oswin Oswald crossed his path,” Arthur sighed, motioning to the TARDIS around them, “As you can see, the TARDIS is renovated too. I saw what she once looked like through her sentient nature. I also know you had a lot to do with pushing her limits at one point…”

“Oh, now that’s not fair that you can research me yet I know nothing about you…” Jack gave him a sly smirk, attempting to step closer as Arthur took a step back. Arthur raised his hands, shaking his head as he did, “Blame the TARDIS. I asked what his companions were like. But you see we have been hunting down this woman Clara. He met her in two different time eras. At first we jumped, naturally, to Time Agent…but it wouldn’t make sense as she seems to have no recollection either time. As though she is constantly reborn. I mean, Rory died five times so it does make sense. And you had a run with immortality…”

“Nothing is impossible, we just need to find her. Doctor, we should take a trip to my home. My actual home though, in the 51st century. The archives are bound to have something in them. Arthur,” Jack turned to face Arthur once more, fishing into his pocket for a plain white business card with just a number written on it, “Call me if you ever need anything. I am always glad to help friends of The Doctor.”

“And remember me, Arthur,” The Doctor smiled at Arthur fondly as Arthur returned his attention to him, stepping closer to hug Arthur tightly, “Use me in your dreamscapes, if you desire. Tell someone about our adventures. Don’t let my memory fade, so when I do return you will know.”

“I’ll be the boy who remembers, trust me. Jack, Doctor, it has been a pleasure,” Arthur stepped back a few steps, placing him in the alley and out of the TARDIS. He gave Jack and The Doctor a small, almost innocent, wave before reaching out and closing the door. The TARDIS whirred to life in front of him, flashing a few times before it faded out completely and Arthur was left alone in the alley.

* * *

Arthur waited three days before contacting anyone. Well, to be fair, Arthur did not even do the contacting they just showed up on his doorstep.

Arthur would have called but he had a few things to take care of first. He had to set his life back up, first and foremost. His flat he once enjoyed was long gone, the building falling apart in the new management’s hand. Arthur moved to a more upscale location, taking on a property in Regent’s Park on his first day back in London. It was a part of Cornwall Terrace and ran him for £48 million. It was a luxurious six-bedroom home with seven reception halls, an indoor pool, and a ballroom. The home was previously decorated and Arthur paid an extra £4 million to have the décor remain in the home.

The second day he went about buying things, like a new laptop and suits, to make him feel more at ease. After having reverted back to a very casual dress of fitted jeans and plain, neutral colored t-shirts while he traveled with The Doctor, Arthur was itching to own at least one three piece from Hugo Boss or Joseph Abboud as soon as he could. His last stop on the second day was to his financial institution. One of the bankers, his personal banker for four years before he left, recognized him and instantly made him feel as though he was at home once more. He was led to his safety deposit box without question and from there he gathered his outdated laptop from 2008 and his PASIV. Arthur was happy to know that his interest had built and he was sitting on enough to never take a job, but the moment he saw his inconspicuous silver briefcase sitting there next to his laptop Arthur got the itch to go under.

His third day back he planned to go out with the purpose of getting a cell phone so he could contact Dom and Ariadne, once he found them off the grid. He thought to eventually call Eames as well, seeing as they had grown fond of each other in the year after the Inception case and as Eames was the only one he left any kind of note for. However, as he shuffled about his massive kitchen making himself coffee from his Keurig and the bell rang from the front of the house, Arthur had to contemplate not answering. He did not have any weapons left on him, as he got rid of them before leaving with The Doctor, so he grabbed a kitchen knife before creeping out of the kitchen towards the front door.

He crept towards the entry hall quietly, freezing at the sound of his front lock being picked. Arthur knelt behind the column at the bottom of his stairwell, his body tightly pressed against the wall in fear of being caught. He took a deep breath, holding it as the door clicked and slowly opened. Arthur closed his eyes tightly, listening for a queue as to who was there. The footsteps were heavy, signaling to Arthur that it had to me a male. They sounded like they had no aim, which worried Arthur more than if they did. Arthur breathed in quietly, attempting to stay as silent and hidden as possible. That is, until an all too familiar voice called out for him, “Arthur you pillock, come out from wherever you are hiding. I know you better than to expect your home to smell like a fresh brew if you aren’t in it.”

Letting the breaths he had been holding go, Arthur pushed himself to his feet and turned to face Eames. Before he could stop him, Eames had approached and aimed to swing at Arthur. Arthur dodged the blow, grabbing Eames’ hand and twisting it painfully behind his back. Eames grunted in pain, making Arthur notice for the first time how much the forger had aged in the four years he had been gone. Arthur frowned, loosening his hold a little as he noted Eames seemed to be in immense pain from it, “Nice to see you too Eames…”

“Where in the bloody _hell_ have you been for four fucking years Arthur? Do you know how worried I was? I thought you had soddin’ _died_ god damnit…”

“Eames,” Arthur gritted out, letting Eames go to turn him around and pin him against the column. Eames frowned, staring at Arthur with a curious gaze. He reached his hand out slowly, running his fingers softly along the side of Arthur’s face, “Pet, you look not a day older than when you left…where have you been?”

“You are going to have to suspend disbelief for me to tell you…”

Arthur led Eames into his parlor and sat him down, running to grab his coffee and prepare a cup of tea the way he remembered Eames liking it. As quickly as he could, Arthur ran to where he left Eames, handing over the tea as though it were a peace offering. Arthur sighed through his nose, falling into the chair next to Eames. He took a sip of his coffee, staring at Eames over the brim with a solemn look. Eames watched him expectantly, raising an eyebrow as Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “Have…have you ever heard of The Doctor?”

“The Doctor?” Eames’ head instantly shot up, his eyes going wide as he did. His tea was abandoned next to him, in favor of gripping the chair as he gulped, “I…I’ve heard some stories. Fairytales, mainly. When I was a child, my cousin Clara told me about a magical man named The Doctor she read about in primaries. S’from a mystery novel, actually. Something about a raggedy man they called The Doctor...”

“Wait, Clara?” Arthur stood up, crossing the room to kneel in front of Eames, “Brown hair? Olive toned skin? Kind of sassy in an amusing way?”

“Yes…I still see her on occasion. Here,” Eames shuffled around, pulling out his wallet with a fond smile, flipping it open and pulling out a folded photograph. Eames turned the worn photo to face Arthur and Arthur gasped, falling backwards at the sight of a familiar woman with a younger Eames. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet and ran to find his land line in his kitchen. Arthur pulled his own wallet out, taking out a plain white card in order to get a number he desperately needed. Dialing it quickly, Arthur put the phone to his ear and ignored the look Eames shot him. It rang twice before the cheerful American voice met his ears, “Captain Jack Harkness, how can I do you today?”

“Classy, Captain.”

“Arthur! What brings you to call me already! The Doctor and I have only made it to two different time waves! I can’t have been more than a week there!”

“I need to speak with The Doctor! I found Clara!”

“We’ll be there in a moment.”

Arthur hung up, turning to face Eames with a sigh, “Come with me. This will explain everything, alright Mr. Eames?”

“Arthur…”

“Just trust me, Eames,” Arthur grunted out, leading Eames into the entry hall. He sat on the bottom step, patting the space next to him as he leaned against one of the columns in a languid and loose manor. Eames joined him skeptically, glancing from Arthur to the front door a few times before speaking up again, “What are we waiting for exactly, love?”

“A man with a box.”

As Arthur finished speaking the familiar whirl met his ears. He perked up at the sound, making Eames sit back for a moment in awe. Arthur was never excited about things in front of others in the dream business. He was stoic and quiet, especially around Eames. They would meet up for tea or lunch to discuss their next mark or travel destinations, but the conversations were short and the comfortable silence was something Eames had grown used to. So when Arthur jumped up from the stairs and ran towards the ancient police box that appeared in his home, Eames was a bit shocked.

The door opened enough for two men to poke their heads out of it, both smiling at the sight of Arthur. Arthur smiled in return as The Doctor and Jack emerged, running to hug The Doctor again. He laughed openly as Jack gave an appreciative hum, stepping back and out of The Doctor’s arms. He opened his arms to Jack, making Jack smile brightly as he picked up Arthur in a tight hug. Arthur laughed at the feeling, shoving at Jack once Jack set him down again, “I know it has only been three days but I missed your stimulating conversation something terrible Doctor.”

“Wait, that is the bloody Doctor you and Clara talk about? The one in the detective novel? The raggedy man?”

“How do you know about that?” The Doctor’s gaze darkened as he took a step towards Eames, stopping only when Arthur put his hand against The Doctor’s sternum, “Doctor, it was Clara. She has Amy’s book in this era.”

“What the devil is actually happening Arthur?” Eames shouted, drawing the attention back to him for a moment. Jack let an interesting noise escape as he moved closer to Eames, something between a choke and a hum, “Well hello there. I don’t believe we have met. I am Captain Jack Harkness. Who might you be?”

“Oi! What did I tell you about that!” The Doctor shouted over at Jack, making Arthur snort as he attempted to hide his laughter. Eames looked confused, glancing over to Arthur and The Doctor for an explanation. Arthur gave them all an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes as he motioned to the sitting room he was just in with Eames moments before, “Meet me in there and we can go over everything. I’m going to make a big pot of tea for us. Try not to hurt anyone, Eames. Jack, you better be in the farthest chair away from him or so help me I will kill you.”

* * *

Arthur entered the room once more after standing in the kitchen alone for fifteen minutes. He knew leaving The Doctor, Eames, and Jack Harkness alone in a room together was not his best idea, but he needed that time to gather his thoughts. To figure out how to explain to Eames that The Doctor came and saved him. He took him away at his lowest point and breathed a new life into him, all within four months of traveling. Grabbing the kettle of tea and four cups on a sleek black and gold tray, Arthur made his way into his sitting room with a slight hesitance to the idea.

Upon entering, Arthur was amazed to see the three men he knew to talk the most in his life, out of anyone he had ever encountered, sitting in a dead silence. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Arthur set the tray of tea, milk, and sugar on the table in the center of the room, glancing around at each of the men as he did, “Tea, if you would like.”

The Doctor and Eames both served themselves, returning hastily to their seats after they did. Arthur sat in the vacant spot next to Eames, glancing around the room once more to catch the eye of each man before he spoke, “Eames, I want to introduce you to The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Doctor Who?”

“And isn’t that the real question here,” Arthur mumbled, sighing before he continued, “The Doctor. The one, the only, the primary. The sole Time Lord left. He owns that blue box, which we affectionately know as the TARDIS. I have spent four months traveling with them through time and space. I…that is why I look so young still to you Eames; I am still only twenty-four and fresh off the inception. ”

“Bullshit.”

“What about Clara?” The Doctor interrupted before the argument could escalate, making Arthur and Eames both snap their gazes over to him, “You said he knew Clara, Arthur…”

“Oi, I am sitting right here you tosser,” Eames mumbled, glaring at The Doctor from his spot on the couch. He gave up after a moment, sighing and rolling his eyes as his arms crossed in front of his chest, “She was my cousin, yeah? Her mum raised me from tots to when I graduated to Uni when my mum was at work. Still lives only a few blocks from here. I can ring her mobile, see if she can come here…”

“Yes!” The Doctor and Arthur shouted in unison, making Jack laugh as Eames looked dejected. Eames excused himself to call her, leaving Arthur and Jack with The Doctor. The Doctor looked to them both, smiling as he did, “Arthur, Jack and I have been on quite the journey. We just managed to meet Kennedy when you called us.”

“Wait, _the_ John Kennedy? JFK?”

“No, Bobby, the younger one,” Jack grimaced a moment, before speaking again, “We wouldn’t have left if I was near Johnny boy.”

“Don’t show restraint for anyone, Jack. Not a bother. He is only our royal family in America,” Arthur muttered, rolling his eyes as Eames came back in with a softer smile than he had when he left them. Arthur looked up to him hopefully, trying not to sound anxious as he spoke, “Well…”

“She is on her way currently,” Eames gave Arthur a forced smile, shrugging, “I told her a Doctor was here to see her and she was most excited.”

“Clara!” The Doctor smiled widely, hopping up to enter the foyer again. Jack shot Arthur an impressed look, standing to follow The Doctor as he did, “If she makes him this excited then I can’t wait to see her…”

After Jack left the room, Arthur returned his gaze to Eames. Slowly he rose, crossing the room to where Eames stood quiet and contemplative. Arthur’s hand came to rest on Eames’ shoulder, making Eames jump in shock and turn his attention to Arthur. Smiling softly, Arthur tilted his head to give Eames a curious look, “What has you so riled up Eames?”

“Clara left with him once, you know,” Eames mumbled, shrugging as he looked away from Arthur’s inquisitive gaze, “The Doctor, I mean. It was when she was twenty. Her mum was in a proper frenzy trying to find her. She was only gone two days and left a note eerily similar to yours. Her note just said _it’s smaller on the outside_ however. She came back and I could tell something was off with her. She was quieter, more contemplative than the Clara I knew growing up. Pulled me aside at Christmas that year and told me a story about this Doctor that took her away on an adventure. That even though she was gone for only two days here, it was three years with him. Clara was never the same after he left, always looking over her shoulder for a sign of that bloody blue box. S’why I panicked when you left your note. I had a feeling it was him, but I never thought you’d be gone so long.”

“Eames,” Arthur mumbled, rearranging himself to stand in front of the dejected man in front of him. Quietly, Arthur raised his hand to press delicately at Eames’ cheek. Eames huffed out in laughter, smiling down at Arthur as he did. Arthur stroked his cheek like he used to before he left, letting his long and nimble fingers splay out against Eames’ neck, “I never meant to be gone so long. You have to know that. I only meant to leave for a day or so. We just got displaced on the timeline because of an interference, which I believe Jack caused. I meant to come back after only a month, not four years.”

“I waited for you, not believing Cobb when he said you were probably dead. I knew better thanks to Clara. She knows too, about the note that is,” Eames let a dismal laugh escape, his eyes frosting over with unshed tears before he continued, “I mourned you after two years, thinking something might have happened. She told me about what happened with Amy and Rory. What happened to Rose Tyler. I thought…I just…I had nightmares about the Angels getting you and I still don’t even bloody know what they are, Arthur.”

“ _Eames_ ,” Arthur sighed out his name, leaning up to press a delicate kiss to his lips, “I’m here. Okay? I’m not leaving again, I promise. If I do, I’m taking you with me. Okay? I never meant to leave you this long Eames. Ever.”

“Oh Arthur,” Eames groaned, burying his nose in the side of Arthur’s neck. Arthur felt the stubble rubbing his sensitive skin, but he paid no mind to it. Instead, he wrapped his arms tightly around Eames’ middle to anchor him in the moment. Eames did the same, holding on tightly as though Arthur was going to float away once more. Both stood there for a few moments, relishing in the anchoring feeling of being in each other's embrace. Arthur knew he hurt the man in his arms and that time was the only way to heal those wounds, but he knew Eames would give him that time. Eames knew Arthur needed to catch up on the four years he missed and that time was the only way to heal their problems, but he knew he could give Arthur that time.

Eames waited for 1463 days for a sign that Arthur had returned. Arthur may have been the boy who remembered, but he knew Eames would forever be the boy that waited.


End file.
